The Story of Us Part 2: Them
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: sequel to The Story of Us, part 1.


**A/N: So this is part two... READ ON!**

I wasn't supposed to learn the secret soon but I was taught, nonethless. I was supposed to have fallen for Ron but instead I fell in love with my professor, my tormentor, my Severus...

To think that I would not see him again breaks my heart. Will he hear me whe I cry? Will he come when I need him? Will he listen if I sing?

'Sing, my child, the song that comes from your heart and it will reach his. Sing the song of the angels, and the humans will be free...' The voice of my mother reached me.

As what happens in time of despair, she hoped in those words, not knowing if it would mean her death, the fulfillment of the true prophecy... And so she sang.

Is she alright? Have I saved her? Why do I even worry?

'Because you love her...' The voice of my father-in-law rang in my head.

Am I really in love? Do I really love her? But all I seemed to do was hurt her... Do I even deserve her? Please, even if it's the last time, let me see her and tell her I love her. Just one more time...

"Hermione!" He scremed just as light seemed to permeate the darkness that surrounded him and heard the song that called to him.

Yes! He rememberednow. She was his salvation. The reason he had let go of his dark past.

As he came to this realization, he sudenly had the strength to pull away from the darkness and into her arms.

"Severus," she breathed then he suddenly felt paralyzed. He looked at Hermione, puzzled.

"You've tried hard enough. You can't do it. You won't be able to. Now it's time for me to do what I have to." She said. No, he knew what she meant.

She gently laid him down on the floor and stood up, donning her cloak. " Now that the others are safe, I'm the only one who's left." She bent and kissed him on the lips, knowing it would be the last. "Trust me. You know I'll always come back to you. Yhen she turned from his face that had, for once, shed tears for her.

Now it was time to face Harry, no, Voldemort. She would save her friend and bring him to Ginny, as she had promised. And she would end this war. She ran to he darkness and didn't turn back.

He watched in despair as he saw the light of the spells that were being thrown either to Hermione or to Voldemort. Was she hurt? Was she winning? There was no way for him to be certain.

As he thought over these, the darkness suddenly dispersed and a burst of light blinded him. Despite the blindness, he heard her song, mightier tha before, more beautiful, more glorious... He realized what the song meant as the paralysis left him. Her sacrifice...

He was up in a second and was running to where he supposed the two friend were. Harry was there, kneeling, but there was no sign of her. The boy had his headbowed and was crying. "She helped me... saved me... But I couldn't save her... If I had only been much stronger..." He hit his fist on the ground.

He clenched his fist in turn to the boy's statement. She was really gone. She wasn't where her people were nor in the place of the livig but with the dead were real paradise was. He looked up in the sky and caught a lone feather and her wedding ring as it both fell. And he knew... He knew that she kept her promise... She had come back to him...

He pulled Harry up in a standing position and apparated them both. The others gathered around them quickly and were asking questions. He touched the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Potter. There's nothing to cry about... She's happy. Be happy for her, too."

He quickly turned away and rushed to his son's room and took the boy in his arms. He held the boy close to him and whispered, "Mama's not coming home anymore, Robin." The boy could only look innocently at his father as he didn't know what it meant.

Severus set him down and played with him. But his tears fell. Never would his family be complete. Only when he realized what he had did he lose it.

The others looked from the door and gasped at what they saw, above the heads of the father and son, floated Hermione, in all the glory of the angel she was. She was there, looking adorably at her husband and son. And she smiled at all of them.

The boy looked up and reached with his hands. "Mama..." He said and all the others shed their tears.

Severus took the ring out of his pocket and caressed it. He read the lines inscribed on the ring, lines that would be forever etched in his memory: Together, always.

**A/N: As you will all be reading it anyway on the next part, I'll tell you something about it.**

**It takes place years after this tragedy and Robin already has wife XD.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please read and review.**

**SV**


End file.
